Gotta Have Faith
by Lady Neeko
Summary: "Well, how about you hold off at least one more day, and I'll get the crib done, okay?" "Let's be honest, Jane. Even if I could wait one more day, you wouldn't get the crib done."


**Title: **_Faith  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary:** "Well, how about you hold off at least one more day, and I'll get the crib done, okay?" "Let's be honest, Jane. Even if I could wait one more day, you wouldn't get the crib done."

**Author's Note: **_Just a brief look into the family, and the incoming of their third child. __  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Whatcha lookin' at, baby girl?"<p>

Ever since they stepped foot into the church, Sammy Jo's eyes were glued to the ceiling. The fact that her little girl was fixated on the stained-glass windows didn't surprise Jane; she had long ago learned that Sammy Jo was eager and curious to learn about anything and everything. But the fact that Sammy Jo was already two-years-old and had never seen stained-glass windows before (except for her own Christening, which she was much too young to remember anything at all), filled Jane with the guilt that goes along with any raised Catholic who lost touch with their faith.

"Boo, yeyow, geen," Sammy Jo began rattling off in response. The toddler talk and missing consonate sounds were something that Jane always thought was adorable, though Maura took every chance she could to correct it. ("It's not yeyow, Samantha Jo, it's ye_ll_ow.")

"Stained-glass," Jane informed her daughter. "All Catholic churches have them."

"Church?"

"Yeah, let's try not to sound confused at the word when Nonna gets here, okay? Let's pretend you know exactly what a church is."

As if on cue, Angela made her way down the isle, Vinny in tow. "I think your son has the smallest bladder in the world."

"I bet Mommy knows who has the smallest bladder in the world," Vinny regarded his grandmother. "And I bet it's not me."

"Oh yeah? Let's time how long until you ask me to take you again, then," Angela responded, then turned to her daughter. "Frankie here yet?"

"Does it look like he's here?" Jane responded. "He's late. As usual."

"To his own daugher's Christening? What's wrong with you two."

"Us two? I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are. I think God probably nearly had a heart attack. He probably didn't even recognize you. When was the last time you were here, huh?"

Vinny opened his mouth to response (between wanting to be able to answer as quickly and sufficiently as Maura always does, and his crackfire Rizzoli genes, he was usually very good at it), but Jane gently smacked a hand across his face, blocking any sound from coming out. "Relax, Ma. It's fine. Not that long ago."

Angela raised an eyebrow, regarding her daughter for a moment before turning to face her oldest grandchild. "Next potty break, you spill. Got it?" Vinny responded with a giggle.

"We're here! We're here," Frankie announced as he and his wife, Laura, made their way into the church, their one month old daughter cradled in Laura's arms, nothing but a tiny head engulfed in a white poofy Baptism dress. "Sorry, Laura's parents' flight got delayed. We were going to wait it out and pick them up, but they said to head over and they would take a cab. Hopefully they won't be too late."

Hugs were exchanged, and everyone fawned over sleeping Mia for a few minutes. "Make sure she stays asleep," Jane offered. Vinny screamed his whole Christening."

"I did not," Vinny piped up.

"You did so," Frankie answered. "My first godfather responsibilities including trying to console a screaming Vinny, and it did not work out so well at all."

Jane laughed. "Yeah, you knocked into the priest and he tripped over the stairs on the alter."

"None of that is funny, you two," Angela scolded.

"Ma! It was hilarious."

Angela turned to Laura. "This is what you married in to. Are you sure you want Jane to be the godmother of your first child? It's not too late to back out. Say the word, and I'll shoo her away."

"Ma!"

"Frankie insisted, Angela," Laura replied with a wink. "I'm willing to reconsider."

"Oh, Jesus, Laura. Don't encourage her," Jane said. "Now hand over my goddaughter."

"What this?" Sammy Jo's little voice interrupted the adults, a psalm book in her little hands.

"That's a book of psalms, and you'd know that if you're mother took you to church."

"Okay, why does everything always turn into pick on Jane day? This is Frankie's kid's Christening. Let's pick on him."

"Frankie is here right now with his family in a church," Angela retorted.

"So am I!"

"And your children have no idea what a church is. Really, Jane. I'm not the only one who is disappointed right now."

"Oh yeah? Who else is?"

"God."

"Jesus Christ, Ma."

"Him too."

* * *

><p>For all the chaos that comes with a Rizzoli Family event, it was safe to say that Frankie's daughter Mia's Christening began without so much of a hitch. It wasn't until the priest was about to address Jane and Laura's brother as the godparents that Jane's cell phone began to shrill loudly in the otherwise quiet church.<p>

After an awkward pause of not knowing what to do, Jane apologized and reached into her pocket. Seeing Maura's name flash across the front, and not work, she hit the ignore button, figuring that her wife simply forgot what time the Christening was supposed to begin. Apologizing again and telling the priest to continue, she shoved the phone back into her pocket.

Not even a minute later it began ringing again.

And Jane was struck by the thought that Maura doesn't forget anything. "Shit, I need to take this."

"Can you at least watch your mouth?" Angela replied.

She excused herself and picked up the phone. "Maura? Is something wrong? I'm pissing the priest and my Ma off like woah right now."

"Jane, I... I'm at the hospital."

"What!"

"I'm in labor."

Looking back, Jane's pretty sure she hung up on Maura without even responding. She burst back into the church. "Ma! Watch the kids! Maura's in labor! I gotta go!"

"Maura's...what?" Angela exclaimed. "She's not due for another like... month and a half!"

"I know! I gotta go! Sorry, Frankie!" she bolted out of the church, tripping over her feet and landing on the ground, hard, before finally making it to her car and speeding off to her wife.

* * *

><p>"Maura!"<p>

Maura had never been more relieved to see Jane. She was in pain, she was afraid, and although she tried her hardest not to interrupt little Mia's Christening, she finally reached a point where she wanted Jane more than she wanted to be selfless. "Oh, God, Jane, thank God, I..." her sentence drifted out as a contraction hit her, and her face contorted in pain.

"What happened, Maura? When you told me you weren't feeling well this morning and needed to skip the Christening, I didn't know that was Maura speak for 'I'm in labor but I don't want to ruin your day'," Jane said, hitting the nail on the head. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Please yell at me later, Jane," Maura gritted out. "It hurts. And it's probably the first time in my entire life I do not understand anything that my body is doing right now, and I am very close to a panic attack, but I know logically that would just make situations worse, and-"

"Relax, breathe, babe," Jane soothed, taking one of Maura's hands in hers and wiping back her wife's hair with the other. "I'm here, okay?"

"You'll tell Frankie I'm sorry?"

"You don't worry about any of that right now," Jane told her. "Where is your doctor? I want to speak to him."

"He'll be right back."

"I can go get him if you want," the nurse that was in the room said, and Jane nodded her head, sending her off.

"The baby is really coming? Now?"

"It appears that way, yes."

"Shit. I mean, I didn't even set up the crib yet."

"Well, I told you to do that weeks ago. That's really not my fault, even if I'm having this baby early."

"Well, how about you hold off at least one more day, and I'll get the crib done, okay?"

Maura laughed. "Let's be honest, Jane. Even if I could wait one more day, you wouldn't get the crib done."

"Touche."

They settled into a comfortable silence for a moment, the playful banter having successfully calmed Maura (and Jane) down. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I...I needed you."

"You should have told me you needed me this morning," Jane couldn't help herself reply. "You are smarter than anyone I know. And a doctor. You knew something was wrong, Maura. Why didn't you tell me? I love my brother and niece, but this is more important to me. You have to know that."

"Family means a lot to you," Maura replied. "And I didn't want you to worry, especially since nothing was confirmed, it was all just... my speculation on what I thought might be happening. And then, well, to be honest... _I_ didn't want to believe that anything was wrong."

"Ignoring things and hoping they'll just go away is more my tactic, Maur," Jane teased. "I'm going to find your doctor, okay? I'll be right back."

"No, please don't-" Maura interrupted herself with a mix between a squeal, a scream, and a groan. "Oh, God."

"Oh, shit, Maur, is that blood?"

It was then that the doctor, along with two nurses, came through the door, and Jane was thrown into a whirlwind of chaos as they began talking to Maura and cluttering around her. Jane tried to hold onto Maura's hand, but it grew limp in her own. The last thing she heard Maura mumble before falling unconscious, and before she was escorted out of the room, was a quiet, "reddish brown..."

* * *

><p>The hospital chapel was small.<p>

As Jane sat there, her thoughts went back and forth from Sammy Jo's fascination earlier with the stained-glass to her mother's annoyance that she had stopped attending church. The latter of which scared the crap at her in this moment.

"Okay, God. I know it's been a while, and I know that I've done questionable things over the years, but please. You gotta do me a solid, okay? I need Maura and the baby to be okay. Like... beyond need. Like... I don't know what I'll do if either of them..." she paused to take a breath, trying to console herself, though it barely helped. The tears fell anyway. "Please. Do this for me, and I'll take the kids to church. I'll put them through Catholic school. I'll be a better Catholic, I swear, just... please. Do this for me."

"Thought I would find you in here."

Jane looked up at the sound of her mother's voice, Sammy Jo in tow, as they made their way into the chapel. "Sammy Jo is going to think stained-glass windows are a staple in every day life if we keep dragging her into these things."

Angela ignored her daughter's deflect of humor. "Vinny is back at Frankie and Laura's place. I took Sammy Jo so they wouldn't have to deal with two little ones. New parents frazzle easily."

"How'd you know I was in here?"

Angela took a seat next to Jane, and Sammy Jo immediately climbed into her mother's lap. "I asked about Maura when I got here. They told me she was in emergency surgery. When you weren't in the waiting room, there wasn't many other options. To be fair, I checked the cafeteria first."

"Gee, thanks Ma."

"I didn't know how serious or not it was! And you get hungry easily," she said. "How serious is it?"

"Placental abruption. A doctor explained it to me after they rushed her in. Emergency C-Section right now, they have to deliver the baby immediately. I came in here quickly to pray for... I don't know. I should really go back to the waiting room though. I wanna be there once she's out of surgery and the baby is born. It kills me that I'm not there for the baby being born," Jane said, and stood up. "I probably shouldn't have even come in here. I don't want the doctors not to be able to find me."

"I'll stay in here and go from where you left off," Angela said. "Maybe I'll teach Sammy Jo here the Hail Mary or something. Bout time one of your kids learned a prayer or two."

"Gee, thanks, Ma."

"For the record, Janie," Angela said. "You are a good person with a good heart. You don't need to bargain with God. Especially when we both know you probably won't keep half the promises you make."

"Yeah, well. It couldn't hurt to try."

"Do you and Maura have a name picked out?"

"What? No. I mean, we were going to start talking about it. But of course this one decides to come early. I didn't even finish putting together the crib."

"If it's a girl? Regina is a nice name."

"Regina is Nonna's name."

"So? It's a nice one."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I'll come look for you once I find out if Maura and the baby are okay."

"When, Jane. Not if."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Jane found herself in the NICU, staring down at the daughter Maura had given birth to. She was tiny, much too small for Jane's liking. But she wiggled around as if she wanted to break the hell out of there, and Jane had to smile like that. She was a Rizzoli. She was a fighter. She'd be okay.<p>

Maura still hadn't woken up, and Jane found herself running back and forth between her wife and her daughter, not wanting to stay with one too long in case the other needed her. She was exhausted, emotionally drained, and to top it all off, she missed her kids, both of which were spending the night at her Ma and Pop's.

_"Grandpa is letting me help him on a job!" _Vinny had exclaimed into the phone when she spoke with him a half hour before. At least the kids were happy and clueless of the situation.

"Janie?" She turned to find Frankie standing in the doorway, and she was so relieved she felt tears prick at her eyes.

Her younger brother engulfed her in a much needed hug. She had sent her mother away, using the children as an excuse, but had since found that her stubborn independent nature could really use a comforting hand instead. Thank God for Frankie. "This my new niece?"

"Yeah. This is her. Wanted to come out so bad she couldn't wait a couple months."

"Stubborn. Like you. Poor Maura will have her hands full," he smirked. "She have a name yet?"

"No. Not yet," Jane replied, and she and Frankie fell into a comfortable silence. "Hey, sorry about Mia's Christening. What exactly do they do when the Godmother runs out in a panic?"

Frankie laughed. "The priest wasn't really sure, either, but we improvised. You're still her Godma. Don't worry, though. I explained to her that her Aunt Janie was more times than none just like a tornado. Blowing in and out and leaving destruction in her path."

Jane playfully punched Frankie on the arm.

"Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles?"

Jane's head whipped around so fast, she gave herself whip lash. "Yes?"

"Your wife is awake."

Jane took a fast step towards the door, before pausing and looking back at her daughter. "Janie, go. I'll stay here with Little Miss No Name, okay? As long as you need me to. Until they throw me out."

She gave Frankie a quick hug, and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Maura! You're awake!"<p>

Jane was by her wife's side before Maura could even get the strength to turn her head, kissing her and grabbing her hand. "Jane... what... what happened... where's...oh, God, the baby, Jane..."

Maura was never one to panic, and it unnerved Jane to see Maura so out of control. "The baby is fine, Maura. She's beautiful. You did good, sweetie, you did great."

"She? We have another girl?"

"We have another girl. A little squirmy thing that won't sit still," Jane said, tears filling her eyes. "She's beautiful. So beautiful. You did so good, Maura."

Maura shook her head. "I didn't do anything. The doctors did good, Jane. I might have failed this one."

"No. No, Maura. I refuse to let you believe you did anything wrong. She's okay, you're okay. Everyone is okay, okay?"

Maura slowly nodded in response. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I wasn't feeling well that I thought something might be wrong. If anything had gone wrong, well, then yes. It would have been all on me."

"I thought you didn't like what if's?"

Maura smiled sheepishly. "What does she look like, Jane?"

"Ma says she looks like I did. Just, you know, a lot smaller right now. And, well, she's kind of yellow."

"Jaundice."

"Yeah. That. That won't be permanent, right? I don't know how I feel about having a yellow kid."

Maura laughed. "No," she replied. "Where are Sammy Jo and Vinny? I miss them."

"I miss them, too. They're at Ma and Pop's. Frankie is in the NICU with, well, No Name Rizzoli-Isles."

"I want to see her."

"I'll go get a nurse or someone? Maybe they can bring her in here."

"Hey Jane?" Maura called as Jane was halfway out the door. "I love you. And I'm sorry."

"I love you, too, Maur. And you just went through Hell to give me another child. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

* * *

><p>Maura cried when she held their new baby for the first time.<p>

And Jane cried as she watched the two of them.

For all of the times she pushed her emotions and vulnerability aside to be Tough Ass Jane Rizzoli, Jane woudn't (couldn't? she wasn't really sure which) act tough now. And for every time Maura was called The Queen of the Dead, well, Jane knew first hand that Maura wasn't as cold as people once thought her wife was.

"Nonna is here! We want to see the baby!"

"Great. Here comes the troops. You ready for this?" Jane asked her wife.

"I don't know. You ready to meet our crazy family, baby girl?" Maura asked the baby in her arms.

Vinny bolted through the door, and Jane scooped him up before he could pounce on Maura and the baby, something he was anxiously waiting to do. He didn't like knowing that his beloved Mommy was in the hospital, and he didn't like that Nonna had explained to him that his baby sister was a little sick. "She's wrinkly!"

"You were wrinkly, too, Vincent," Maura told her son.

"She's beautiful," Angela said, as Frank Sr. followed her in, Sammy Jo in his arms. "You know what a beautiful name is for this beautiful girl? Regina."

"Ange, give it a rest," Frank said. "Janie and Maura can figure out a name without your meddling."

"I don't know, Frank," Angela replied. "Last time we left them alone to name one of our grandchildren, they named her after a dog!"

"Hey! In my defense, we middle-named her after a dog!" Jane argued.

Maura smiled, used to the Rizzoli Family banter, having had some between herself and her wife and oldest child even. "I don't know, Jane. She actually looks like a Regina."

"Right now, Maur, she kind of looks like a banana, too, but I wouldn't name her that."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Sammy Jo, you want to see your baby sister?"

Sammy Jo looked curiously at the baby, but didn't respond, not really understanding what was going on. Frank brought her over to her Mom and placed her gently in the hospital bed. Maura wrapped one arm around Sammy Jo as the baby slept wrapped in the other. "This is your baby sister, Samantha Jo. You're going to have to teach her and be a good big sister to her."

"I'm going to be a good big brother, too. Just like with Sammy Jo."

"We know you will, buddy," Jane told her son. "You're going to have to teach Sammy Jo how to be a big sister. She doesn't know how yet. You up for the challenge?"

"You bet!"

"My baby?" Sammy Jo asked.

"Your baby sister," Jane corrected.

"Regina," Maura corrected them both.

"Yes!" Angela exclaimed.

"Great, Maura. Way to make my mother win."

"Do you disagree, Jane?" Maura asked.

"No. I guess she does look like a little Reggie," Jane gave in. "Maybe Regina Marie? Marie was your grandmother's name, wasn't it?"

Maura smiled. "It was."

"Hi Reggie," Vinny said to his new sister.

"Hi Reggie," Sammy Jo mimicked.

* * *

><p>"Ow," Maura mumbled, opening her eyes to find Jane asleep in the chair next to her hospital bed, and the baby in her arms kicking up a storm and flailing her little arms around. "You really are going to be a rowdy little thing, aren't you, Regina?"<p>

"Oh. You're awake. I was just...resting my eyes," Jane said, blinking her eyes and sitting up.

"Your daughter just punched me in the face. I hope this isn't a sign of what's to come."

Jane laughed. "Hey, you wanted another Rizzoli. This time you got a girl. So, basically, you're stuck with two of me."

"Dear God help us all," Maura joked in response. A little snore from Vinny, who was asleep in a chair with Sammy Jo across the room, interrupted them. "Take them home, Jane. Go sleep in a bed. You guys can come back in the morning."

"I don't exactly like the idea of leaving you. Not yet," Jane confessed. "I just need to get the image of you in pain and bleeding... or, you know, pouring reddish brown stuff," she smirked, earning a playful slap from Maura, "out of my head. You scared the crap out of me, you know. I went straight to the hospital chapel and bargained with God."

"How much did you offer Him? I don't need to struck by lightning because you don't hold up your end of the deal," Maura joked.

"I promised him your soul, actually."

"Funny."

"Actually, I was thinking about maybe taking the kids to church Sunday. I doubt I'll make it a regular thing, but I don't know. It was an important part of my childhood. I'd like them to have it, too," Jane explained.

"We'll go as a family the first Sunday Reggie and I are out of here," Maura smiled.

"You don't gotta do that, Maur. I know you aren't exactly religious."

"If this is important to you, it's important to me."

"I love you, Maura. And I know you're working through in that big head of yours how you could have avoided everything that went wrong, and I know you're working through the guilt and all. And I'll let you do your thing, because I know you need to think through it. But I need you to know that I am so proud of you. And I am so thankful for you and our children," Jane told her. "I love you, Maur."

"I love you, too. Now. Really. Go home. Get some sleep. Maybe a shower, you kind of smell."

"You're the one in the hospital bed, Maur, after giving birth. Let's not talk about smelling."

"Jerk."

Jane walked over to her sleeping kids and picked up Sammy Jo, doing her best not to wake the little girl, nudging Vinny awake. "Come on, kiddo. We're going to go get some sleep."

"I was getting sleep," he mumbled, slowly getting up.

"I mean at home, wise guy."

"You coming, Mommy?"

"No, Vincent," Maura responded. "I have to stay here with Regina for a couple days."

Vinny's eyes opened wide. "I don't want to leave you!"

"I don't want to either, but we'll come back first thing in the morning, okay? Now go give your Mom a hug," Jane told him.

"Bye mommy," Vinny said. "Bye Reggie!"

Maura smiled as she watched her family walk out the door. Alone with her baby girl, she kissed her on the top of the head. "Welcome to the world, Regina Marie Rizzoli-Isles."


End file.
